Ghost
Ghost is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Ghost #11: 07 Jan 2015 Current Issue :Ghost #12: 04 Feb 2015 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Monthly. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Ghost #11 Ghost #10 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Ghost, vol. 1: Nocturnes' - Collects vol. 1 #1-3, 5. - WorldCat - ISBN 156971150X *'Ghost, vol. 2: Black October' - Collects vol. 1 #6-9, 26-27. - WorldCat - ISBN 1569713774 *'Ghost, vol. 3: Exhuming Elisa' - Collects vol. 1 #20-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 1569712727 *'Ghost, vol. 4: Painful Music' - Collects vol. 1 #28-32. - WorldCat - ISBN 1569714223 *'Ghost: No World So Dark' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1569714347 *'Ghost: In the Smoke and Din' - Collects vol. 3 #0-4. "One warm night in Chicago’s Resurrection Cemetery, paranormal investigators Vaughn and Tommy accidentally summon a beautiful, transparent woman. Their search for her true identity uncovers a dark, hidden history of the city and a deadly alliance between political corruption and demonic science! In the middle of it all stands a woman trapped between two worlds!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1616551216 *'Ghost, vol. 2: The White City Butcher' - Collects vol. 4 #1-4. "After a painful encounter with a familiar face, Elisa Cameron finds herself torn between protecting her city and uncovering the mystery of her past life!" - *'Ghost, vol. 3: Against the Wilderness' - Collects vol. 4 #5-8. "Ghost drove the demons from the city, but a new crop of villains has taken their place! Chicago's spectral protector takes on a cult-leading TV host and a tech-savvy bounty hunter, while trying to write a new chapter on her life's blank slate." - *'Ghost, vol. 4: A Death in the Family' - Collects vol. 4 #9-12. "With her memories recovered, Ghost tries to take down Chicago’s entrenched criminal network. But will the fight bring out the worst in a woman already filled with deadly rage? And what happens when her friends are caught in the crossfire?" - *'Ghost Omnibus vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-12 & Special #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079923 *'Ghost Omnibus vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #13-26. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822135 *'Ghost Omnibus vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #27-#36 & Special #2-3. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595823743 *'Ghost Omnibus vol. 4' - Collects vol. 2 #1-11. - WorldCat - ISBN 1616550805 *'Ghost Omnibus vol. 5' - Collects vol. 2 #12-22. - Digital *'Ghost Omnibus vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-12 & Special #1. - *'Ghost Omnibus vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #13-26. - *'Ghost Omnibus vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #27-#36 & Special #2-3. - *'Ghost Omnibus vol. 4' - Collects vol. 2 #1-11. - *'Ghost Omnibus vol. 5' - Collects vol. 2 #12-22. - *'Ghost: In the Smoke and Din' - Collects vol. 3 #0-4. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Kelly Sue DeConnick. Artist: Phil Noto. Covers: Jenny Frison. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-36, 1995-1998 * Volume 2: #1-22, 1998-2000 * Volume 3: #0-4, 2012-2013 (mini-series) * Volume 4: #1-12, 2013-2015 Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Ghost Stories Category:Mystery